Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge
is a Stamina Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released in Japan on April 28th, 2018 for 993円 as the prize Beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd. It is the evolution of Rantaro Kiyama's Blaze Ragnaruk 4Cross Flugel. Energy Layer - Crash Ragnaruk Forge Disc - 11 Disc Frame - Reach Performance Tip - Wedge Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy Bey b111.jpg|Info on Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge (B-111 01) Anime Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge avatar 21.png Burst Turbo E3 - Roktavor's Turbo Evolution.png File:CR1.png File:CR2.png Burst Turbo E3 - Roktavor Bursts Forneus.png Burst Turbo E3 - Roktavor Typhoon.png File:CR4.png Burst Turbo E3 - Rung-Out Roktavor.png Burst Turbo E3 - Achilles and Roktavor Double Burst.png Burst Turbo E3 - Z Achilles and Crash Roktavor.png Burst Turbo E4 - Ranjiro and Crash Roktavor.png Burst Turbo E4 - Crash Roktavor Bursts.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge vs Z Achilles 11 Xtend.png Manga Miscellaneous File:AvatarCrashRagnaruk.png|Crash Ragnaruk's avatar in the anime (Japan Website) BBC Crash Ragnurak 11Reach Wedge Avatar.png|Crash Ragnaruk's avatar in the anime (English) Prib03.jpg 1_000000009036.jpg|link=http://priroll.jp/shopdetail/000000009036/ct1578/page2/recommend/ Trivia * Like its predecessors Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve and Blaze Ragnaruk 4Cross Flugel, Crash Ragnaruk is based on the words "Crash", to collide violently with an obstacle; and Ragnarök, a series of future events in Norse mythology that culminated in the cataclysmic destruction of the world, as well as the deaths of both mankind and the gods. * Crash Ragnaruk's avatar is the same as Rising and Blaze Ragnaruk's, but the horns are blue, the hooves have become two-digit digitigrade feet and coated with flames, and its appearance appears more reptilian and sports a tail. * Like its predecessor Blaze Ragnaruk 4Cross Flugel, Crash Ragnaruk has wings that enhance its stamina, but unlike Blaze Ragnaruk, in which its wings are plastic, Crash Ragnaruk's wings are metal, which pushes it to have more stamina, and to also attack with. * In the Turbo anime, Crash Ragnaruk possesses a blue Level Chip. References Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy